


river styx more like river dicks

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Viktor with long hair, sex in a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor held the flower crown in his hands, the blue roses still fully alive as he held onto them. He finally pulled away, setting the crown onto Yuuri’s head. The flowers immediately began to wilt and die, leaving browned leaves and thorns in their place, grey smoke curling around them. Viktor touched his fingers to the crown on his own head, one that still reflected the blue of the Overworld, for as long as he could keep it.When all of the flowers had died, he was in the underworld to stay, until they started to bloom again.[Hades and Persephone esque AU where Viktor and Yuuri have sex in the boat on the way across the River Styx after six months apart to strengthen Viktor's connection to the Underworld.]





	river styx more like river dicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/gifts).



> it turns out it's really easy to bribe me to do whatever you want when you offer selfcest. enjoy dick boat, nuri. all 5k of it.

“Are you packed yet?” Chris asked, leaning against the tall oak which hid the entrance to Viktor’s home. Viktor looked up from where he sat on his bed, waving Chris forward.

“I just finished. I’ve got to pick what to wear and make sure I have our crowns ready, but then I’m ready to go,” Viktor answered, handing the hairbrush over to his friend. “Can you help me? I’m just going to wear it loose, but I want to make sure I look nice.”

“Scoot over,” Chris laughed. Viktor scooted to one side of his bed, letting Chris brush the last of the tangles out of his hair. “What flowers are you using for the crown this year?”

“Blue roses. They grew well this year, and I’ve got a patch that hasn’t started to die yet. I want to use the freshest, so we can really tell when I get to stay home.” Viktor stared over to the patch of roses, some of the only plants left alive after the first frost.

The first frost, which meant the he got to go back to Yuuri. He wasn’t holed up in the Overworld any more, forced to make sure that the seasons progressed properly. Once Georgi got the first successful cold spell to hit, Viktor’s work was done.

Chris handed the hairbrush back. “Wear the strappy blue and silver one,” he suggested, leaning back on Viktor’s bed. Chris led him back to the Underworld every year, a messenger allowed to traverse both realms. Viktor knew how to get there, but it was just as symbolic as the crowns.

Viktor frowned, picking up the robes that Chris had suggested and holding them over his body. “They’re so complicated, though, Chris,” he said, sitting back down. “I usually wear something simpler the first few days, and then I wear things more like this.”

“Oh, do you?” Chris taunted, although he knew exactly what Viktor and Yuuri would do as soon as they were back in Yuuri’s quarters. Their symbolic death of spring and Viktor being claimed by the Underworld wasn’t something that required very much clothing. “Then wear the light blue one, the feathery one.”

“Oh!” Viktor walked over, picking it up and twirling around, nodding. “This is perfect.” He quickly threw the slip on, the edges of it brushing to the ground, a shimmering blue fabric. It was beautiful as the other, but simpler, not nearly as many straps and buttons.

“Now go make your crowns so we’re not late,” Chris said, waving Viktor off.

Viktor walked over to the patch, carefully picking the flowers. He sat on the floor, crafting the flowers together with his magic until they formed perfect crowns, the thorns and leaves hidden throughout bright blue blossoms. Viktor turned them over a few times before putting one onto his head, smiling at himself in the mirror. Chris grabbed his luggage and Viktor held onto the other crown. “I’m ready,” he said.

It was finally time to go home to Yuuri. He reached out for Chris’s hand and was led from his house, which Viktor immediately called branches and vines to cover, something that would hide it in mystery from any curious mortals who might wander upon it without his warding magic to hide it from them. They wouldn’t be able to get through his vines, but he could easily recall them when he came back from the Underworld.

Chris led him through the trees to a shallow river, which they stepped into. As Viktor clung to Chris, their surroundings changed. The river by the feet faded away into a smoke instead, and leaves swirled around in it as darkness finally started to overwhelm. Viktor waited until the whole realm had formed before looking up.

Immediately, a bright smile filled his face and he had to hold himself back from running forward. Yuuri was standing there, waiting at the edge of the river. His flowing back robes faded in and out at his feet, a smoky imitation of clothing. All of Yuuri’s clothes were created in this way, only an imitation of true fabrics. When he wanted them to be strong enough to seem as though they were real clothing, he’d strengthen his magic. Now, he let the magic loose, the smoke almost transparent in some places. He said goodbye to Chris before rushing forward, burying himself in Yuuri’s arms.

Yuuri caught him, holding him tight against his chest. “I never want to leave again.” Viktor’s voice was muffled, his face pressed against Yuuri’s neck, breathing in deeply the new, stale scent of the Underworld. Compared to the flowery aroma he was used to from the Overworld, this should seem dull and disgusting, but it was _Yuuri_. It was everything that he needed right now.

“I missed you so much,” Yuuri answered, holding tightly onto him. Viktor closed his eyes tight to keep from crying, just standing by the cool breezes of the Underworld and holding tightly onto his husband.

It was _hard_ , he didn’t get to see Yuuri for _months_. He had to leave for the spring, spend time in the overbearing Overworld and leave Yuuri behind in the Underworld, without him, for half the year. When the leaves started to darken, his control over them slipping, his favorite time of year came around. Most wouldn’t look forward to the time when their power dissipated from the mortal realm, but Viktor got excited at the first signs of autumn every year. It was when he could bid the Overworld and the flowers goodbye and head beneath the ground, to where Yuuri was waiting.

Viktor held the flower crown in his hands, the blue roses still fully alive as he held onto them. He finally pulled away, setting the crown onto Yuuri’s head. The flowers immediately began to wilt and die, leaving browned leaves and thorns in their place, Yuuri’s grey smoke curling around them. Viktor touched his fingers to the crown on his own head, one that still reflected the blue of the Overworld, for as long as he could keep it.

When all of the flowers had died, he was in the Underworld to stay, until they started to bloom again.

“I missed you,” he whispered, immediately wrapping his arms around Yuuri. “Spring is always so long,” Viktor whined, tilting his head up until they were kissing, his eyes fluttering shut as he rested his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“You love spring,” Yuuri answered, even as he kissed Viktor.

“I also love you. And since you’re banned from the Overworld during spring, I only get to see you if you can sneak away during the summer. And I miss you,” Viktor said, throwing his arms around Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri was banned for being “too distracting” to Viktor, after a failed spring season that left the trees almost entirely brown for far too long. They held onto each other for a few moments, just breathing and remembering how they felt in each other’s arms. While the spring and the flowers were the realm he had control over and was most comfortable in, the Underworld was comforting because Yuuri was there.

“Are you ready to go home?” Yuuri murmured, not pulling away from Viktor. Viktor nodded his head, pulling away and taking Yuuri’s hand.

“Take me home!” he exclaimed, spinning in an excited circle to show off the flare of his skirt for Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded immediately. He cleared away some of the smoke from the river and summoned their boat forward. Yuuri stepped onto it first, the boat creaking and wobbling slightly. He reached out for Viktor’s hands to help him in. Viktor took his hands, stepping in carefully. He held onto Yuuri as the boat started to rock but they both sat down and the water settled out, a light rocking beneath them. Viktor immediately moved so he was laying against Yuuri, wrapped in his arms. He rested with his head against Yuuri’s still heart, listening to the pace of his breathing and an imagined heartbeat.

Chris would take care of getting Viktor’s luggage back to Yuuri’s quarters, this was time just for the two of them.

“This year felt so much longer,” Viktor whispered, lifting his head to look at Yuuri. He kissed him softly, holding him there for a long moment, marveling at the feeling of actually having his husband back. “Spring and summer feel longer and longer every year, it’s awful.”

“It did feel like a long time.” Yuuri frowned. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri again, though the kiss didn’t exactly stay soft and sweet this time. Instead, Viktor opened his mouth to Yuuri’s, letting Yuuri nip at his lips and their tongues touch. He whimpered softly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s neck, holding him as close as he could.

This wasn’t the first time they’d made out in the boat. The ride was long, and Yuuri was as impatient as Viktor was to be together again. They made out in the boat almost every year, or at least held onto each other the whole way across. Viktor wasn’t happy with just making out this year, though, and he shifted his body so he could rub himself against Yuuri’s thigh.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, his eyes cracking open. His eyes were darkened, he clearly was at least having similar thoughts to Viktor, even if he hadn’t gotten to the point of asking to have sex in the boat yet. Viktor wasn’t going to wait, not if Yuuri didn’t want to.

“Let’s do it here,” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s lips, rocking against him. He was already hard, and Yuuri’s smoky clothing did nothing to hide his erection either. “Fuck me here, Yuuri, and we can finish once we get home. Make them die, trap me here.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri hesitated, and Viktor whined, grinding against Yuuri’s thigh.

“Please,” Viktor begged, pressing his lips insistently against Yuuri’s. “Please, I want you so much, Yuuri.”

“Then let me take care of you first,” Yuuri whispered, brushing his fingers through Viktor’s hair. Viktor whined softly but nodded his head. As much as he wanted Yuuri’s cock in him (his mouth, his ass, he didn’t care, he just _wanted_ it), he loved when Yuuri touched him and tore him apart. Yuuri trailed his fingers down Viktor’s long robes, pulling them up but not off.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whimpered. “Stop teasing and take it off. I wore it just for you.”

“But it looks so nice,” Yuuri answered, teasing his lips against Viktor’s stomach. Viktor reached down to hold his robe up for Yuuri, so Yuuri could use his hands. “Don’t take it off yet.” He ran his fingers against Viktor’s inner thigh, kissing softly as he followed his fingers.

“Yuuri, _please_.” If he kept begging, Yuuri had to give in, right? That was how it worked?

That was apparently _not_ how it worked, because Yuuri just kissed lower, his knees, his calves. Staying far away from his cock, where Viktor desperately wanted to feel Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri traced kisses down his legs, pausing at his ankle before nipping at his feet.

Viktor whined, the slip falling from his fingers a little, fingers twitching to go into Yuuri’s hair, to drag him where he wanted him. “Do you not want this, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, his eyes bright with amusement as he kissed against the sole of Viktor’s foot, sucking his toes into his mouth one by one.

Viktor gasped out, because _of course_ Yuuri knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was whatever Yuuri wanted to do for him, whatever made them both feel good. But it had been _six months_ and he couldn’t decide if the ministrations on his feet were good enough or if he should try to convince Yuuri to change his attentions. Yuuri seemed to get the idea after a few moments, pressing a last kiss against the top of Viktor’s foot before tracing his way back up, popping the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucking.

Viktor moaned loudly, moving the robes so he could hold his clothes up with one hand, tangling the other into Yuuri’s hair. “Please,” Viktor murmured. “Yuuri, I love you, I love you, I - _oh_.”

Yuuri bobbed his head down, taking all of Viktor’s cock into his mouth. He moved up and down languidly, sucking hard and taking care of Viktor just how he liked. How did they survive six months apart? The warm spring and summer months separated them from each other, kept them so distant that there wasn’t a single touch they could share. Nothing like this, feeling so incredibly one before they’d even really started.

Viktor clung to Yuuri’s hair, his head falling back against the wood of the boat. The rocking was only adding to the pleasure, assisting Yuuri with timing the bobbing of his head, driving Viktor wild. He popped his head off of Viktor’s cock and moved down to lick against his balls, nipping at the skin of his inner thighs. Viktor whined again, and Yuuri laughed, taking Viktor’s cock back into his mouth after only a moment.

His eyes rolled back as Yuuri scraped against his teeth against his cock and Viktor moaned loudly, tugging on his hair. “Yuuri, I’m going to come,” he gasped. Yuuri pulled back until Viktor’s cock was only shallowly in his mouth, sucking at the tip gently until Viktor came in his mouth, the come splattering between Yuuri’s lips and over his face.

Yuuri’s tongue darted out of his mouth to lick it up and Viktor sank into the boat, his whole body weak underneath him. Yuuri crawled forward, burying himself into Viktor’s arms. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, tilting his face up until they could kiss, their lips sloppy against each other and Yuuri’s still tasting like his come.

“What do you want, _solnyshko?_ ” Viktor purred, kissing him softly and looking down at Yuuri’s hard cock, reaching down their bodies to stroke it slowly. Yuuri moaned softly against Viktor’s lips.

His cheeks flared up and he shrugged. “Whatever you want, I guess. I mean, we should probably wait until we get home if you want me to fuck you but otherwise I guess you can do whatever you - ”

Oh, no. That wouldn’t do. Viktor wanted Yuuri inside of him, and he wanted that as soon as possible. The boat was big enough for them to shift around, and Viktor trusted them not to tip it over. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. “I want you to strip me down, I want you to get rid of this, and I want you to fuck me,” Viktor requested.

“Vitya, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you if we screw it up since we’re still in the boat, it’s only a few hours until we’re home, a handjob is perfectly fine with me - ” If it weren’t for the look that had crossed Yuuri’s face when Viktor suggested it, he would almost think that Yuuri really didn’t want this.

But Yuuri’s face had been excited, because they both had waited so long to be able to be one again. No. Viktor was not going to let Yuuri settle for a handjob. He was a little boneless from the blowjob, but he wanted Yuuri to fuck him as soon as he could.

“It’s been six months, and I want to have sex with my husband. Please, Yuuri, fuck me,” Viktor whined. Yuuri leaned in to kiss him and Viktor moaned deeply.

“Do you have lube?” he asked, his clothes fading away into the Styx. Viktor watched them disappear, his heart pounding in excitement as his husband was _finally_ naked in front of him again. He trailed his hand down Yuuri’s side before nodding.

“Help me take this off.” He lifted his arms and Yuuri immediately reached in to pull off Viktor’s slip. Viktor climbed forward so that he was in Yuuri’s lap, rubbing their cocks together, breathing excitedly as he touched him for the first time in months. Viktor unclipped the vial from his throat, handing it to Yuuri.

“It’s enchanted, use as much as you need to.” His silvery hair fell into his face, his blush starting to reach his chest as he waited impatiently for Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri upended some of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it against his skin before pressing into Viktor. Viktor shivered, letting out another excited gasp.

Yuuri’s skin was always colder than his, but Viktor loved the feeling of him inside of himself, being heated by Viktor’s body. Viktor whined softly, shifting his body so Yuuri could more easily stretch his ass open. He fucked himself on Yuuri’s finger, riding it until Yuuri added another. Viktor leaned in to kiss him deeply, the two of their mouths slotting together and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Viktor leaned down to take Yuuri’s cock into his hand, stroking slowly to make sure that he was hard when he finally pressed into Viktor. “I love you,” Viktor murmured, pressing his face against Yuuri’s neck. He kissed and bite against the skin, not caring about marks he may make. They weren’t likely to leave Yuuri’s quarters for a few days, not until they were sure that all of the flowers were dead and they had spent plenty of time renewing their connection.

“I love you too.” Yuuri’s fingers slid out of Viktor’s ass and Viktor whined, rubbing against his thigh. “Be patient, Vitya. Lay down.” Yuuri let him go and Viktor climbed off of Yuuri’s lap, his back pressing against the cold wood of the boat. “Fuck. You’re so gorgeous, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, climbing overtop of him.

 _Finally_ , Yuuri pressed into him, moving slowly as he filled Viktor. Viktor let out gasping moans the whole time through, reaching out to hold onto Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his neck as he laid against the bottom of the boat. He stared up at Yuuri, leaning forward to kiss him. “You’re so good, Yuuri,” Viktor moaned. Yuuri tangled a hand into Viktor’s hair, pulling softly. Viktor whined, arching into him.

Yuuri could take him apart so easily even after so many months apart. Viktor had missed him so much, but he had also missed _this_ so much. Missed being so completely overwhelmed by these sensations from Yuuri. Yuuri could barely touch him and Viktor would still be overwhelmed. He loved him so completely and so deeply and six months of total deprivation made him want Yuuri _so much more_.

“Kiss me,” Viktor demanded, tipping his head up to meet Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri laughed softly.

“I feel like you didn’t need to order that one,” he teased, but he still leaned down to kiss Viktor, still fucking into him relentlessly. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck to kiss him deeply, holding him close to his own body.

“Then can I order you to touch me? _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor whined, not wanting to just touch his own cock. He wanted Yuuri all over him – touching him, inside of him. He just wanted to be _overwhelmed_ with the feeling of Yuuri.

“Still don’t need to order. I’d do anything for you, Vitya. Whatever you want,” Yuuri whispered, leaning their foreheads together as he reached down to take Viktor’s cock in his hand. Viktor jerked a little at first, his dick oversensitive from having just come only moments ago, but Yuuri stroked gently, and Viktor started to whine and moan in his hand. Viktor gasped excitedly, leaning in to kiss and suck against Yuuri’s skin while Yuuri jerked him off. He had _just_ come, but he already felt himself getting hard under Yuuri’s hand.

“You’re so good, Yuuri,” he mumbled, whining loudly when Yuuri shifted his body _just right_. He clung to Yuuri, holding tight.

“I’m close, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered in return, his thrusts suddenly more uneven. Viktor pressed back against him with each thrust, trying to speed it up.

As Yuuri came, the first of the darkened petals fell from Viktor’s crown. Yuuri caught it, a smile on his face and Viktor leaned in to kiss him, grasping Yuuri’s hair. The thorns cut against his hands, but he tightened his grip, the flowers trying desperately to bloom under his touches, despite Yuuri’s power killing them.

“Yours aren’t dead yet.” Yuuri toyed with the petals on Viktor’s crown, frowning as he looked up at them. “Was it not good enough?” A competitive glint came into his eyes and Viktor felt like he might collapse knowing what _that_ would mean for him. Yuuri hadn’t been satisfied, there was still more he wanted to do.

“It was perfect,” Viktor whispered, catching Yuuri’s lips again, dragging his tongue against Yuuri’s and biting at his bottom lips. Still, he dragged his hardening cock against Yuuri’s thighs, and Yuuri looked up at him in surprise, raising his eyebrows as if to ask how it could possibly have been that good if Viktor was still hard. “But it’s been six months, _solnyshko_. Is one time really enough?” Yuuri’s eyes lit up at the challenge.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, holding onto Viktor lovingly, tilting his head and moving down his body so he could kiss against Viktor’s neck, biting into the pale skin.

All of the time exposed to sunlight in the Overworld, and he still was pale as a sheet when he came home. It was fine by him, though. It made Yuuri’s bites against his neck come alive, unfathomable patches of blue and purple and red. Viktor moaned, reaching behind Yuuri and teasing a finger against the rim of his ass, closing his eyes softly. “Let me fuck you this time?”

Yuuri moaned, nodding his head. “You know I’d never say no to that, Vitya,” Yuuri answered, shifting his body to make it easier for Viktor to reach around him. Viktor’s hand reached around the boat a little until he came back upon the vial of lube that he’d brought with himself. Thank god for the enchantment making it hold more than it looked like it should. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, sliding his hand back to Yuuri’s ass and pressing a finger into him, stretching him open slowly.

Yuuri leaned his back against the cool wood of the boat, his eyes fluttering shut as Viktor fingered him open, slowly opening him up, his other hand reaching out to take Yuuri’s cock, stroking it to hardness in his hand.

Another dead petal fell from the crown, drifting whimsically onto Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri’s eyes watched it and he let out a loud gasp of arousal when it finally hit his chest. As the petals died, so did Viktor’s yearly attachment to the Overworld. As the petals died, Viktor became more and more _Yuuri’s_.

He slid the third finger into Yuuri’s ass, kissing him deeply. “You’re killing them so quickly this year, Yuuri,” he whispered against his husband’s lips, biting at his lower lip as he crooked his fingers, smirking when Yuuri shouted, his eyes opening wide. “Last year, it took almost a full day. We won’t even be off the boat before I’m _yours_ this year. Maybe next year you’ll take me before we’re even on the river.”

Yuuri whined at the praise, at the reminder that Viktor wanted so desperately to be separated from the thing that tied him to a world he no longer belonged to. He belonged to _Yuuri_ , if the golden markings on their ring fingers meant anything. The pomegranate was no mistake; he knew what it had meant.

He had given himself to Yuuri, and he wanted Yuuri to take him back. He wanted Yuuri to _claim_ him, to tie him to this world for the next six _months_. The sexual energy would ebb off and on, but Viktor being Yuuri’s the whole time he was in the Underworld? That never faded. This realm was Yuuri’s, and while they were still equals as gods, he wanted to be Yuuri’s and he wanted Yuuri to be _his_.

He’d already crowned his prize, he wanted Yuuri to have his. To have _Viktor_.

“Fuck me,” Yuuri whined as Viktor spread his fingers in his ass, testing the limits of the four fingers he could easily pump in and out now. “Please, _Vitya_ , please, you have to, please _fuck_ me.” He grasped at Viktor’s neck, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Ask nicely,” Viktor purred, licking against Yuuri’s lips.

“I _did_ ,” Yuuri whined, tugging Viktor in for another kiss. “Please, Vitya, I want you in me. I’ve missed you so much.”

Viktor smiled, running his fingers through the ends of Yuuri’s hair before shifting his body, sliding his fingers out and lining up his cock, pushing into Yuuri easily. Yuuri moaned loudly, his body arching into Viktor’s touches. Viktor smoothed his fingers against Yuuri’s stomach, holding him pressed against the wooden boat. For a second, he sat there, the rocking of the boat the only movement between them.

Each time that Yuuri tried to squirm, to get him to move, Viktor held him in place, smiling down at him. Finally, Yuuri opened his eyes, staring up at him. “Let me make love to you,” Viktor whispered, his eyes gazing out of the boat. The dock was nowhere in sight, but they were probably only moments from Yuuri’s quarters. He knew what Yuuri would really want, but he still started slow, moving shallowly against Yuuri and letting their bodies press together. Yuuri stayed like that for a few moments, the two of them languidly kissing as their bodies rubbed against each other.

But now was not the time for this. Now, moments from the shore, but also moments away from _taking_ Viktor away from the surface. Viktor had challenged Yuuri, and he knew that Yuuri wasn’t going to back down. The flowers were going to die before they reached the shore.

This slow pace wasn’t going to cut it.

Even though he knew what was coming, Viktor gasped when he thrusted in and Yuuri held him there, manhandling their bodies until he was on top of Viktor, pushing down so he took all of Viktor’s cock inside of himself, Viktor’s balls slapping against his ass. Yuuri pushed Viktor back against the boards of the boat, shaking his head. He held onto Viktor’s shoulders, shifting his body before beginning to ride him, moving much faster than Viktor had originally set the pace for.

“We’re almost there,” Yuuri moaned, thrusting against him harder. Viktor let him, letting Yuuri set their pace. “We have six months to take our time. Right now, I want you to make me _yours_. Forget them.” Yuuri motioned loosely at the world above them before reaching down, taking his own cock into his hand.

Yuuri made quite the scene like this. He continued to ride Viktor’s dick at a fast pace, pressing against his chest with one hand. His other hand was wrapped tightly around his own cock, stroking at the same ruthless pace. His head was thrown back just slightly, exposing marks on his neck that Viktor hadn’t realized that he’d made, and a thin line of sweat dripping from his forehead.

 _Fuck_.

Yuuri was right; they both wanted the same thing right now.

“Faster, Yuuri, I’m so close, please,” Viktor moaned. Yuuri’s fingers trailed against the crown on Viktor’s head and he groaned. They had to be dead, how were they not dead yet? He was about to come inside of Yuuri, he was pretty sure that was going to be plenty of a push to knock the last few off. “How many are left?”

Yuuri’s eyes opened, leaning down to kiss Viktor sloppily, more tongue and breath than anything else. Viktor still moaned, sucking on Yuuri’s tongue, his mind blown by the sensations. Yuuri rocked quickly against him, breathing heavily. “Not many. Only a few petals, none of the roses are completely blue any more.”

“Keep riding me, Yuuri. I’m so close. Fuck me until I come in you and I can suck your cock and we can kill the last of the flowers while you come in my mouth,” Viktor begged, holding onto Yuuri’s hips lightly. Yuuri moaned, picking up his thrusts just enough to push Viktor over the edge. He gasped loudly, coming in Yuuri, clinging to him.

“If you want me to come in your mouth, you’ve gotta do it now, Vitya, I’m so close,” Yuuri whined, writhing on top of him. Viktor moved quickly, pulling out of Yuuri and letting Yuuri flip them. He was shaking. Viktor smiled, tracing his tongue up from Yuuri’s leaking ass to his cock, taking the whole thing into his mouth in one go.

Yuuri hadn’t been kidding about how close he was. Viktor had barely started to move before Yuuri grasped at his hair, shouting as he filled Viktor’s mouth. Viktor gasped, swallowing all of it before pulling off of him, his eyes wide. Yuuri stared at him, his hair sweat-slicked to his forehead. “Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly. They tasted like sweat and each other, but Viktor really didn’t care. “Tell me they’re all dead. Tell me I’m yours.”

“You’re all mine, Vitya. They’re done,” Yuuri promised, brushing his fingers through Viktor’s hair to comb it out of their face. Viktor grinned, leaning down to rest against Yuuri’s chest. He drifted to sleep the last few moments they had in the boat.

Yuuri gently shook his shoulder when they reached the shore, kissing the top of his head. “Are you ready to go home?” he asked. Viktor immediately nodded, reaching out for Yuuri’s hands to help him stand. Yuuri took his hands, leading him off of the boat. They paused on the shore long enough to be clothed enough to walk to Yuuri’s quarters – though, not with actual clothing.

Viktor was cloaked in Yuuri’s smoke, a pink tint around his feet while Yuuri’s were matched with blue. He reached out to take Yuuri’s hand, smiling softly. “Take me home,” he whispered, leaning his head against Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri immediately went forward, opening the doors of his castle and walking straight to their bedroom. As soon as the doors closed behind them, the smoke faded from both of them. “I wasn’t too hard, was I?” Yuuri asked nervously, looking at Viktor.

“It was your ass if you were,” Viktor teased before shaking his head. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and kissing him sweetly, with none of the desperation that had been in them while they were in the boat. “I missed you so much, Yuuri. I hate living up there.”

“I hate that you have to leave,” Yuuri answered, pressing his face against Viktor’s neck. They stood like that, breathing softly and holding onto each other.

Finally, Viktor pulled away, walking up to the full length mirror. He turned to his side, smiling when there were absolutely no traces of blue in his crown. He lifted the crown of wilted flowers from his head, as they had no chance of revival now that they were deep into the Underworld. He set it against their dresser, reaching out to take Yuuri’s from him as well, plucking a rose from one of them and handing it to him.

They’d leave a dead rose by their bedside, one that slowly bloomed to life on the day they both dreaded. Viktor traced his fingers against the petals, brown and crumbling against the dark wood. At his touch, they feebly attempted to regain their blue color, but as soon as he withdrew their fingers, they curled back in on themselves, dead. He rolled over to lay in Yuuri’s arms, holding tight to his husband. They only had this time, these few months. They had to make them last.

Viktor rested his cheek against Yuuri’s chest, a heart that never held a beat, but still held endless love for Viktor. He kissed the skin below his face softly, closing his eyes. “I love you, _solnyshko_ ,” he murmured, looking up to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri returned the smile, his fingers trailing through Viktor’s long hair. “I love you too, _tsuki_ ,” he answered, leaning down to kiss Viktor. “I’m glad you’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i always appreciate kudos/comments/bookmarks. i live on feedback asjldkfas;; <3 
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [yoyoplisetsky](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/). come check me out, if you'd like!


End file.
